fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Het Vurige Hart: Hoofdstuk 13
Het Vurige Hart (The Fiery Heart) ''is het eerste deel in Morgenpoots fanfiction reeks, ''Dagen van de Draken (Days of the Dragons). Hoofdstuk 12 | Hoofdstuk 14 Hoofdstuk 13 Aan de roffelende pootstappen achter hun hoorde Lix dat ze nog steeds achtervolgt werden. Hij voelde de hete adem van Chop in zijn nek, en was ervan verbaasd hoe snel de kleine draak voor hem, Tam, kon rennen. Plotseling hoorde hij Chop iets mompelen: ‘Lix, ze komen steeds dichterbij. Dit is het moment voor de Vlammenzee.’ Voordat hij iets kon zeggen zag hij hoe de paarse draak stopte en een klein eindje boven de grond vloog. Hij sperde zijn bek wijd open en een enorme vlam schoot in de richting van de Meesters. Lix schreeuwde even wat naar Jordi, die voorop rende, en draaide zich om. ‘Ik kom je helpen’, hijgde hij. Chop knikte dankbaar en Lix herhaalde de beweging die hij had geleerd. Kop naar achteren, naar voren stoten, kracht van je poten naar je bek laten stromen… '' Hij kon zijn geluk niet op toen er een vlammenzee tevoorschijn kwam. Omar kon hem niet ontwijken en viel neer, terwijl Slick net op tijd opzij sprong. ‘Kijk!’ riep Chop angstig. Lix begreep wat de paarse Meester bedoelde, want daar, verderop tussen de bomen, vloog een derde gestalte. Een draak die hij maar goed herkende. ‘Sonar’, fluisterde hij. ‘De Meester der Mijnen. We moeten vluchten, dit winnen we nooit!’ Chop zuchtte diep. ‘Hij is snel. Iemand moet hem tegenhouden, zodat de anderen kunnen ontsnappen.’ Lix keek hem aan met wijd opengesperde ogen. ‘Nee! Nee, Chop, ga met ons mee! We blijven hem wel voor en…’ Hij besefte dat het geen zin had. De paarse draak had gelijk, niemand zou de Meester der Mijnen voor kunnen blijven. Ondertussen kwam de angstaanjagende zwarte draak steeds dichterbij. ‘Voordat je weggaat, moet ik je nog even wat zeggen’, fluisterde Chop snel. Zijn stem was schor van verdriet. ‘Zorg voor Tam, alsjeblieft. Ik had het je eerder moeten vertellen, maar hij is mijn zoon. Hij heeft niemand meer, zijn moeder niet, en nu zal ik er ook niet meer zijn. Zeg tegen hem dat ik over hem zal waken, waar hij ook is.’ Lix had niet de kracht om te vertellen dat hij al wist dat Tam en Chop familie waren, dus knikte hij alleen maar. Nu was Sonar dichtbij genoeg om hen allebei te raken met zijn vuur. ‘Ga weg!’ riep de paarse Meester uit. ‘Red jezelf, red de anderen, red Tam! Red alle Gravers!’ Zonder om te kijken vloog Lix weg, in een razend tempo. Voortgedreven door angst en woede bereikte hij de anderen. ‘Waar is pap?’ piepte Tam angstig. ‘Hij is…’ Lix’ stem stierf weg en Tam snikte. ‘Waarom hij? Mam ging dood toen ik nog een klein draakje was. Mijn broertjes en zusjes zijn nooit uit hun ei gekomen. En nu…’ Jordi onderbrak de twee en mompelde hees: ‘Kom mee. Eyu wacht op ons.’ De vier draken vouwden hun vleugels uit en scheerden weg. Lix’ vleugels deden pijn tegen de tijd dat ze de grote rivier bereikten, die schitterde in het maanlicht. Eyu kroop tevoorschijn. ‘Jullie hebben het gehaald!’ riep hij uit. Daarna speurden zijn ogen de lucht af. ‘Waar is Chop?’ Aan de bedroefde blikken zag Eyu waarschijnlijk het antwoord al, want hij liet zijn kop hangen. ‘Kom mee, we moeten gaan’, murmelde Rai en duwde Tam overeind met haar voorpoot. ‘We zouden toch de Onderzoekers waarschuwen?’ vroeg ze. ‘Lix, weet jij waar ze zijn?’ Hij schudde zijn kop. ‘Ze hebben veel vestingen, volgens mij ook eentje vlakbij Bogota.’ Hij wist zelf ook wel dat het een beknopt antwoord was, maar hij was nog teveel in de ban van Chops dood. Zwijgend gingen ze op weg, met Rai die de groep leidde. ''Hopelijk vinden we de Onderzoekers snel, en zijn ze met genoeg om Sonar en zijn Meesters te verslaan… Categorie:Het Vurige Hart Categorie:Het Vurige Hart: hoofdstukken Categorie:Morgenpoot